Loli And Canolli
Title: Loli And Cannoli Other Titles: Loli's Lust Release Date: ??? Genres: Romantic Comedy, Mature, Pornographic Director: RollingStoned Producer: Claude Status: Scripting Anticipated Cast ChildishKauai (Main Role) Kurt (Main Role) Carmean Opisbundleofsticks Player Max Payne RollingStoned Bananaman ChickenSauce More To Be Revealed Soon Plot Summary Matthew Castellano (Kurt) is a door-to-door business man from Italy. He sells products ranging from regular household items, to beauty products. Matthew was sent on a business trip by his boss, Louie Santorelli (Player), to sell products in Tokyo for a week. After failing to sell some of his products, he decided to stop by a local pub, and there, Matthew meets a girl named "Kiku" (ChildishKauai). After having a few drinks, he falls asleep and wakes up in an unknown bedroom full of sex toys and erotic art all over the wall. and there, he would soon face, Loli's lust. thumb.jpg|Kurt as Matthew Castellano kev.jpg|Kevin as Kiku Player.jpg|Player as Louie Santorelli Welcome Sit back, relax, grab a snack, and enjoy the Tale of Loli and Cannoli. WARNING: This movie contains extremely obscene sex scenes, which are very very detailed. Incase you wanna skip them (which I highly doubt cause that's what you're here for anyways), I marked the scenes in sub-categories. You guys will hate me for this. Chapter I - Santorelli Sales In Milan stood the industrious town of Scalleta. Where high structures of Italian business companies establish their quarters and offer their services to the market, to their people, and most of all, to the world. There was a small door-to-door sales company making it's way up to the ranks, called "Santorelli Sales". But business was getting scarce, as they were sort of down on their luck. The business was ran and founded by Louie Santorelli. He used to run a boat shop back in Sicily. He saved enough money to start his own company in Scalleta. Despite decreasing sales, Louie always counted on his favourite employee. His name was Matthew Castellano. Matthew was a star pupil when he was in school. He also did Wrestling, which explains his athletic built. During the course of 2 years in the company, Matthew has won every single employee of the month award. Which gave him a fair reputation in the door-to-door sales market. But besides Matthew, Louie had 2 other employees... Zola Moletta, and Vince Morello. Zola was the company's receptionist and Louie's secretary. While Vince was their maintenance man. Both Zola and Vincewere good friends of Matthew. They often went out drinking together after work. Sometimes they'd even try and come up with ideas to make the company better. But there was something about Vince you should know. Vince was a gay faggot a homosexual, and he secretly eyed for Matthew. He wanted to get in his pants for a very long time, but failed miserably every single time. However, there is also something you must know about Zola. Zola was a double ended dildo raping lesbo a lesbian, who ran a fan club for her favourite singer, "Tara Milkins". Coincidentally, Vince looked so feminine to the point where he actually looked like Tara. This meant Zola was planning on raping Vince. But again, Vince was a homosexual, so he wouldn't like that. SECKS SCENE - "Gender Blender" Obscenity Level: 3/5 Zola went on to subdue Vince. However, Vince knew the plot long before it was gonna happen, so he tried to head out the door. But as soon as he reached the doorstep, Zola shut it tight, and began walking slowly.... and slowly.... to Vince... eventually cornering him at the other end of the room. "What's wrong, honey? ;)" asks Zola.. As she pins Vince down on the table and unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants off, revealing only his tighty whities, with a bulge in the middle. "Awwww, is your dicky wicky getting bigger? Naughty naughty boy! Mommy spank! >;)" said Zola. Another thing you must know, Zola looked so masculine, to the point where she looked like a man. So in the end, they both enjoyed the confrontation. Zola then proceeded to yank his underwear off and play with his rod up and down while they spit swap.... What am I doing with my life? Tell me if I should continue this. Like really. Either comment here or join the poll on the homepage.